


Aria and Sitra

by Rainbowolf13



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: 18+, F/F, Lesbian Erotica, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 09:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17261963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowolf13/pseuds/Rainbowolf13
Summary: Lesbian erotica based on more modern ancient Egypt.





	Aria and Sitra

**Author's Note:**

> This is an explicit erotica story. If you are not into that kind of thing or you are under 18, please turn back now. Thank you.

Aria heard screaming in the alley ways. Her mother and father came into her room, scared and holding her younger siblings. Everyone knew the palace guards were coming and everyone knew why. Aria was now plenty old enough to be sold into slavery. Everyone knew they were coming for her. She began crying as she heard the guards coming closer. She hugged her parents and her siblings tightly.   
“I will be back one day. Don’t lose hope. I love you all,” she said to them as she held them until she was dragged away, staring back at her family for the last time.   
She was thrown into a room with a lot of other people. They weren’t there for long before they were separated into their work assignments. She was going into the kitchen. Okay, she thought, I can handle the kitchen. Once she arrived, she met the head cook. Her kindness took Aria by surprise. She helped Aria learn the ways the kitchen worked and Aria picked up all of the skills very quickly. Being kitchen staff, they were house in nice rooms and were able to have free time after their work was complete. She was content because she knew she could have been given a far worse work assignment, but that didn’t change the loneliness and homesickness she felt every day of her life.   
A few months later, Aria arrived to work early for the busiest day of the year. The Pharaoh was having a huge party and they had the day to prepare the entire meal for the evening. Aria and some of the other kitchen staff were to be in charge of serving the guests, and Aria herself was designated as head of the serving staff. That made her extremely nervous, but she knew she could handle it. Meal time was approaching fast so she had to get everyone into their positions quickly as the dinner bell began to ring.   
As the bell tolled, the servants entered the hall in a single file line. Because she was head servant, she was to serve the Pharaoh and his family at the main table. She kept her head down and served everyone that she was supposed to. Then she reached the princess. She did her best not to look at her, but she could see the princess staring her down. She briefly glanced up, meeting the bluest eyes she had ever seen in her life. She was awestruck, nearly dropping the tray she was holding. The princess smiled at her and a spark glinted in her eyes, a spark Aria was not quite familiar with. Aria quickly made her way back to the kitchen without a sound, the image of those blue eyes burned into her memory forever.   
The next few days passed with a normal routine until one afternoon, the head cook came to Aria’s chambers. “Your service has been requested in Princess Sitra’s quarters, Aria. Go, now,” she said with a curious look in her eyes. Aria quickly complied and made her way to the sleeping wing of the palace. She had never been down this way, but that didn’t matter. Why did the princess what to see her? As she turned the last corner towards Sitra’s room, she saw her standing in the doorway. Aria saw her blue eyes staring again and looked at the floor as she bowed in her presence. “Come,” Sitra said as she stepped aside to allow Aria to enter.   
Aria stood silently, cautiously watching Sitra glide towards her. Sitra stopped in front of her and looked her up and down. “Look at me,” she said, and Aria complied. As she looked into Sitra’s eyes, Aria became as lost as she had the first time she saw them. She became so lost that she didn’t realize how close the princess was to her. She gulped and took a quick step backwards.   
“I’m so sorry, your Highness. I didn’t mean to get so close.” Her eyes dropped to the floor as Sitra laughed softly.  
“Aria, is it? It wasn’t you. I’m the one who moved closer to you,” she said as she moved closer with every word. “I’m sure you are wondering why I brought you here.” She stood ever so close.   
Aria could smell the scent of her and she closed her eyes and she breathed in the sweet scent of lavender. “Open your eyes,” she heard. As she did, Sitra was almost touching her body. She held her breath as Sitra leaned in and whispered, “I need a personal slave. I need a girl who is going to ravish me as I desire. I need a girl who is going to do whatever I say, and Aira, that girl is you.”   
Aria melted at her words. For days she had been dreaming of this moment; those blue eyes and the body of the princess were what she saw when she closed her eyes at night, what she touched herself to. She didn’t know what to say, so she replied, “Yes, ma’am.” She heard Sitra laugh again.   
“No. Here, when you are with me, behind this door, we are equal. You are not a servant, you do not have to say ‘ma’am’ or ‘your Highness’ or anything of that nature. When you are here, we both have needs that shall be fulfilled. Also, Aria, no one else is to know. No one.” Aria nodded her agreement. “Now, come here, girl,” Sitra said. Aria obliged and walked up to Sitra. Sitra cupped her face in her hand, caressing her cheek and feeling the softness of her skin. Aria leaned into the touch and asked, “If we are equal here, how should I speak to you?” Sitra smiled at her. “However you wish.” Aria smirked and looked up at Sitra. “If we are equal, then I can do this.”   
Aria quickly moved in and kissed the princess. Sitra threw her arms around Aria’s neck as Aria explored her mouth with her tongue. Aria’s hands began exploring the body that had been in her dreams, wanting to expose it to her view as soon as she could. She kissed Sitra hard, pushing her backwards until she collided with the wall behind her. She pinned the princess tightly against the wall, working her thigh between her legs. She could feel the heat from the princess’s body through her pants and that drove her even wilder. She began running her hands up her stomach under her shirt, cupping her breasts in her hand. Aria finally ripped the shirt over Sitra’s head, exposing her breasts to the cool night air. She watched as her nipples hardened and they shared a smirk before Aria leaned in and took one nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue before switching to the other, teasing them until they grew harder. Aria moved her thigh against Sitra as she kissed her again, hearing her moan into their kiss.   
She smiled into their kiss and quickly picked the princess up and carried her to the bed. Sitra laughed. “I was not expecting you to be so strong! Every second I am with you, I know I picked the right girl.” She began kissing Aria again. Aria pressed herself into her, her hips pushing against the princess’s. Sitra moaned as her hips moved against her clit while her nipples grazed her shirt. She ran her hands up Aria’s back and pulled her shirt off simultaneously. She took her breasts into her hands and teased her nipples as she moved against her. Aria moved in pleasure and kissed her again. Her hands moved slowly down Sitra’s body and she worked her way into her hands. She gasped as fingers lightly brushed her clit and caused her body to jump in anticipation. Aria smiled and began kissing her way down Sitra’s chest and stomach. She slowly removed her pants, pressing her lips against skin as it was exposed, until she was naked before her. She took in the view of the princess’s glistening pussy before her and licked her lips.   
“You’re already wet for me, aren’t you, Princess?” Sitra moaned and said, “Why don’t you touch me and find out for yourself, slave?” Aria smiled as she kissed Sitra before kissing her way south once more. Sitra gasped as her tongue pressed into her clit and then quickly entered her. The wet sensation mixed with warm and cold began driving her mad. Aria’s tongue dove deeper and deeper into her, then withdrew to work a magic on her clit that Sitra couldn’t explain. She moaned and wound her hair into Aria’s hair, pulling her closer into her. Aria licked and sucked her pussy until she couldn’t breathe then moved up to kiss her and allow her to taste herself on her tongue. As she kissed her, Aria moved her hand up to tease her clit with her finger in light circles. Sitra moved her hips in a silent request for more.   
Aria giggled and asked, “Before I go any further, do you have any shackles hiding in this room?” Sitra looked at her in a surprised gaze as she motioned towards the table to her left. Aria grabbed them and clipped them around Sitra’s wrists before she could resist. She gasped at her and pretended to fight as Aria tied her wrists over her head with a ribbon she’d also found. “There. Now I have you right where I want you. Well, almost…” She teased her nipples with her tongue as her hand made her way -towards Sitra’s entrance. She slowed dipped one finger in and withdrew, then another. She paused and kissed the princess for a moment before quickly sliding her fingers deep inside of her. Sitra moaned loudly, her hips arching up to meet Aria’s hand. She moved her hand at deep, steady pace, watching as she drove Sitra wild. She alternated speeds while she teased her nipples with her tongue and teeth.   
Sitra moaned loudly. “Please, Aria. Please fuck me.” Aria quicky obliged. She moved her fingers at a quick pace as she moved down and placed her mouth over her clit. She flicked her tongue lightly in random directions, torturing Sitra more and more. She pushed the hood back and teased it directly as Sitra moaned, nearly screaming as she worked her pussy hard. Her body began to tighten and Aria pressed her tongue hard against her clit as she kept a quick pace with her hand. Sitra screamed as she came hard in Aria’s hand. She felt her juices rush over her fingers, so she dipped her tongue deep into her to taste her even more. Sitra laid her head back as her body continued to shake. She breathed deeply and smiled at Aria as she moved up to kiss her again.   
“That….was amazing,” Sitra whispered into her ear. She smiled with lust filling her eyes. Aria smiled as she sat back in full view of Sitra, removing her own pants so she sat naked before her. “That was just the beginning,” she said as she began touching herself before the princess, shackles preventing her from touching. “We have all night.”


End file.
